


broadway baby.

by lowkeylester



Category: Actor RPF, Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Broadway, Broadway References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Musicals, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Singing, Singing to Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeylester/pseuds/lowkeylester
Summary: Ben always talks about how bad he is at singing but you make him realize that he is so much better than he thinks.
Relationships: Ben Schwartz/Reader, Ben Schwartz/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	broadway baby.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i watched the three middleditch and schwartz episodes on netflix and then i watched space force and then i watched the earliest show and then i realized that i am in love with ben schwartz
> 
> so,,, when i saw this: https://deathbygummybears.tumblr.com/post/618907015286259712/there-is-only-one-1-ben-schwartz-x-reader-fic  
> let’s just say that i felt inspired
> 
> inspo: https://mobile.twitter.com/rejectedjokes/status/1256733718472912896 listen to the PIPES ON THIS MAN

As you were getting ready for bed, you could hear him singing from the bathroom, just like he usually did. When the shower turns off, you settle in on your side of the bed, going through your nightly routine of scrolling through social media. 

”I heard you singing,” you call out to him, smiling as he steps out of the misty room, using a fluffy towel to dry off his ever-growing hair. _It was getting really long,_ you think, _but it honestly just made him look even more attractive._

”Bathrooms always have the best acoustics,” Ben replies, laughing a bit. He steps back into the bathroom in search of something, shuffling through the cabinet, but pauses after a moment. When he peeks back through the door into the bedroom, he asks very hesitantly, “Did you like it?”

You’re taken back a bit by his question; you knew that he always put down his singing abilities despite how much you tell him that he’s wrong, so him seeming like he genuinely wanted you to validate this for him made you really sad.

“Of course I did, you know that I love it when you sing,” you say as you see him start to smile. “Although, I’m not the _biggest_ fan of Little Shop of Horrors so-”

“Be quiet, that show is a masterpiece and you know it!” A comfortable silence falls upon you both, Ben continues finishing his nightly routine and you steadily get more tired. When he finally crawls into bed beside you, you snuggle up next to him and look at him with expecting eyes.

”What?” he asks, and when you don’t say anything, he continues, “Am I missing something?”

”You know that you’re a good singer, right?”

”Wha- no- really, I’m not,” he sputters. You roll your eyes as he continues, “I’m serious! I’m not _that_ good, you think if I was a good singer that I’d be doing comedy? I know what I’m good at and I stuck to that.”

“Well, I’m serious too! I love hearing you sing, and not just because it’s you; if you were bad, you’d know it by now.” He scoffs, taking a moment to roll his own eyes. “But, look, all I’m saying is that you really do have a voice, and you should know that. I’m sure that if you ever wanted to do sing professionally or something, you could do it.” Ben sighs, clearly wanting to object again, but he stays silent, instead opting to smile and accept your compliments.

”Do you think that you could sing a little a bit more, just for me?” You ask, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Ah, the puppy dog eyes, you can't get me!" Ben chuckles and looks away, setting his glasses on the bedside table. He looks down at you for a moment before rolling his eyes and sighing, running a hand through his hair. “Do you really want me to?”

You nod into his shoulder and lift up your head to kiss his cheek, “Of course I do.”

As he starts to sing, you can just hear the smile in his voice and it warms your heart. After only a few lines, you find it hard to keep your eyes open and succumb to how tired you are. Ben must hear your breathing slow as he starts to sing quieter and quieter into a soft whisper. He stops and kisses your forehead, turning off the small lamp on the table and adjusting to put his arm around you. 

Just before you drift off to sleep, you feel him give a comforting squeeze to your shoulder and whisper, “I love you.” You feel your entire body get hot, filled with warmth and happiness and love. You smile to yourself and snuggle closer to him, whispering back, “I love you too.” You don’t get a response, but you know that he knows how much you love him, so you let yourself drift off to sleep, so incredibly happy to be sleeping next to the greatest boyfriend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> okay in his interview on ign for the sonic movie you can just tell that he really loves musicals and if that doesn’t make you fall completely in love with him then idk what will (even though he also gives major 'get on your knees and do what i tell you to do' vibes or maybe i've just been in quarantine for way too long)
> 
> anywaysss i hope that you guys liked this 🥺 i have developed the biggest crush on him recently (the last one was matthew gray gubler,,,) and i just needed to let it OUT so please give me any ideas or anything, im always interested!


End file.
